wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Dessy and Enigma's Treetop Hotel
Destruction and Enigma Treetop Hotel-the D&E Treetop hotel! Please leave a message on Destruction the NightWing, EnigmaTheHybrid, or Mango the rainwing's page if youhave a character that wants to work here! Welcome! Welcome, welcome to the five-star treetop hotel! This is a very big, elegant, and shiny hotel. We give out goody bags filled with coins and candy! We have a grand total of a hundred rooms-50 of those are suites, 10 of those are grand suites, and 40 of those are regular rooms. The fee for the master suites is 100 coins per night-unless you are a VIP, then it's 80 coins per night. It comes with free squirrel friends! The fee for the suites is 60 coins per night, and if you pay for the squirrel friends it's an extra 10 coins per night. The fee for the regular rooms are 50 coins per night, the squirrel friends are the same-10 coins per night. All come with free food and room service! Menu and Location We are located somewhere in the pleasant Sea Kingdom. We employ currently 200 squirrel friends and 10 dragons. For morning breakfast: 6 AM to 10:30 AM, served in room Any type of drink The Island Breakfast-lightly fried fish, coconut-lime juice, seaweed salad. The Continental Breakfast-roasted pig strips, freshly-squeezed orange juice, RainWing fruit mix, potatoes with garlic and herbs The Sky & Land Breakfast-spicy scavenger scramble, clay-baked cinnamon-cayenne buns, apricot juice with reed straws The Fire & Water Breakfast-dried bobcat jerky, fish eggs, pineapple-coconut smoothie The Ice & Night Breakfast-chilled scavengers, iced date tea, smoked salmon folded in pita wraps with pepper-garlic cream cheese. For Lunch: 12:00 to 1:00, served in room Any type of drink The All Lunch-scavenger pate served 6 different ways, multi-tribal fruit bowl, pita wrap with tuna and seaweed. The Sea's Delights-sushi of the sea served as sashimi and nigiri-toro, maguro, unagi, umi, sake, and much much more! The Sky Peak-a spicy meal. Turmeric-apricot pie, buffalo with garlic, butter, cayenne, and cinnamon, scavenger roast sandwich with pepper jack. The Sweet Taste-coconut pie with lemon frosting, frozen & dried fruits with sugar dusting, rice and beans drizzled in a honey-BBQ sauce. For dinner: 6:30 to 8:00 served in room Same as lunch-cocktails available at the bar after 8:00, nobody under age of 10 permitted. (Exception: Destruction) Lodgings The Master Suite has three rooms. Two are bedrooms with decorations and bed changing to your tastes-RainWings have leafy hammocks with jungle plants, SkyWings have rocky beds with mountain rocks and plants, etc. The bedrooms also have scroll racks with travel brochures, a desk with a lava lamp, and hidden candy. The third room is the kitchen-it has a comfy sofa, oven and stove, and a refrigerator so you can cook your foods if you want too. The Suites have two rooms. One is the kitchen, with a modern table, decent lighting, oven and stove, and a refrigerator. The other is the bedroom, with two beds. We change it to your liking, mixing up two tribes. The regular rooms are one room with a closet. There's one bed and a nightstand with a pretty purple lamp, an alarm clock, and some candy. The kitchen has a sink and toilet and refrigerator, and a stove. The squirrel friends will come when you ring a bell. They are small and furry and keep you company-and you aren't allowed to eat them. Ownership Destruction the NIghtWing: Co owner EnigmaTheHybrid: Co owner and raiser of squirrel children Mango the rainwing: Person that hires dergons, treasury. Outclaw: front desk manager, room assignments Proud-Dust: Head of cooking and cleaning ShadowTheNightWing: head of security Professor Quirrell that's not possessed by Voldemort: sub-head of squirrels Guests Heliosanctus of the SandWings Kim Kardinal of the SkyWings and her husband Kanyon Wine of the SkyWings Queen Shinpi of the Hybrids Deviate Breakham of the NightWings Madrina of the AviWings Kobe Burnt of the SandWings Opera Winday of the IceWings Category:Places Category:Miscellaneous Category:Content (EnigmaTheHybrid) Category:Collaborations